Le Bachelor
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Sasuke est dans la panade. Son frère Itachi, un peu trop protecteur, veut qu'il se marie. Et pour l'aider à trouver la femme de sa vie, il l'a inscrit à une émission télé : "Le Bachelor." Le problème ? Sasuke est gay... Mais ça, son frère ne le sait pas, ou en tout cas pas encore. Comment le jeune brun va t-il pouvoir survivre ? NaruSasu. UA.


**Titre : **Le Bachelor.

**Rating **: M.

**Pairing : **Naru / Sasu.

**Genre : **Humour / Romance.

**Correctrice : **C'est assez exceptionnel pour être signalé : c'est Chéri qui s'y est collé ! Merci Chéri !

**Crédits : **Les personnages appartiennent à M. Kishimoto et le concept de l'émission n'est pas à nous non plus. Tout le reste, c'est bien de nous par contre (et on assume pleinement).

**Résumé :** Sasuke est dans la panade. Son frère Itachi, un peu trop protecteur, veut qu'il se marie. Et pour l'aider à trouver la femme de sa vie, il l'a inscrit à une émission télé : "Le Bachelor." Le problème ? Sasuke est gay... Mais ça, son frère ne le sait pas, ou en tout cas pas encore. Comment le jeune brun va t-il pouvoir survivre, entouré de filles qui veulent toutes lui passer la bague au doigt et la corde au cou ? NaruSasu, UA.

**Avertissement : **Présence de lime et lemon divers et variés qui seront signalés en temps voulu.

**Note des auteures :** De l'humour, beaucoup d'humour ! Un tout petit peu d'OOC aussi, hein, forcément... Mais que ne ferait-on pas à ces chers personnages pour quelques rires.

**Re-Note des auteures : **C'est le NaruSasu day ! Et on avait ça sous le coude, donc voilà. MAIS on vous prévient d'entrée de jeu, ce n'est que le premier chapitre ! Et il faudra attendre un long moment pour avoir la suite qui n'est pas encore fini d'écrire. On espère juste que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite, et de vous armer de patience... beaucoup de patience.

Joyeux NaruSasuDay à tous ! (oui bon ok on est en retard, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?)

Bonne lecture !

Yzan et Lili.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Le Bachelor ~<strong>

**Le Gentleman Célibataire**

_Elles en rêvent, elles le veulent toutes... Un jeune homme beau, riche, intelligent, galant... Le Mari idéal, ce prince charmant qui fera d'elles des princesses. _

_Mais lui ne rêve que de les fuir, fuir vite et loin, très loin, sauvegarder ce qui peut encore l'être... Et surtout, oui, surtout, ne jamais revenir, ni même se retourner, survivre à ce cauchemars devenu télé-réalité... A tout prix, sans avoir été pendu haut et court dans le motel de ces rêves de petites filles ! _

_Mais qui donc sauvera le Bachelor en détresse ?_ _Et plus grave encore, y aura t-il quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour affronter le terrible dragon, terrasser la bête féroce et sanguinairement protectrice qui lui sert de frère aîné ? _

_L'aventure commence... _

(C'était trop long à mettre en résumé alors on l'a mis en sous-titre, ça donne envie, non ? Signé : Y&L. Et pas YSL... On fait pas dans la haute couture, nous on fait dans le relooking de nos personnages, tendance ras les pâquerettes.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : L'idée brillante d'Itachi et le début des emmerdes pour Sasuke... <strong>

Sasuke poussa un soupir de contentement, franchissant enfin la porte du luxueux appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère aîné. Enfin sa journée de boulot était finie ! Il était temps, il n'en pouvait plus. En tant que directeur adjoint d'une multinationale, il avait beaucoup de responsabilités; des réunions toujours plus longues et soporifiques les unes que les autres, où il se devait de faire bonne figure, et bon nombre de subordonnés sous ses ordres à manager.

Le directeur de l'entreprise et lui-même se partageaient le travail, celui-ci ayant toute confiance en ses capacités à gérer n'importe quelle situation. Le principal problème que Sasuke rencontrait dans sa vie professionnelle venait des employées qui étaient sous sa houlette. Non pas que celles-ci soient totalement incompétentes, non, mais elles perdaient toute efficacité dés qu'il entrait dans leur champ de vision.

Un coup d'oeil dans le miroir qui trônait au dessus de la console dans le vestibule lui renvoya son propre reflet. Son visage avait des traits fins et réguliers, son nez était bien droit, ses lèvres délicatement ourlées, ses yeux en amande étaient d'un noir profond, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, ses cheveux aussi noir que la nuit étaient coiffés de manière recherchée. Les costumes trois pièces qu'il portait quotidiennement mettaient en valeur sa silhouette souple et ciselée.

Oui, indéniablement, il était beau. Et malheureusement pour lui, ses collègues féminines partageaient son point de vue. Il était la victime désabusée de harcèlements depuis sa plus tendre enfance, les demoiselles se battant entre elles pour savoir qui aurait l'immense honneur de l'épouser, ou d'entrer dans son pantalon. Un rictus moqueur étira ses lèvres, les pauvres se berçaient d'illusions. Lui préférait le charme viril d'un torse aux pectoraux fermes et plats, et les plaisir que seul le cul d'un homme pouvait lui procurer.

- Petit frère !

La voix grave et douce qui résonna dans l'appartement, tira Sasuke de ses réflexions et celui-ci pénétra dans le séjour où Itachi mettait la table.

- Comment s'est passée ta réunion ? demanda son aîné.

Lançant un regard plein de reproches à l'homme plus âgé, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, Sasuke répondit en se laissant tomber sur la première chaise venue.

- Longue. Très longue. En plus, il a fallu que je justifie ton absence, Monsieur le Directeur Général.

Itachi sourit doucement, secouant la tête, ses longs cheveux noués en catogan suivant le mouvement.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais un rendez-vous important. D'ailleurs, il faut que je t'en parle.

Pour seule réponse, Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Mais d'abord, on mange !

Sur cette assertion, Itachi se dirigea vers la cuisine d'une démarche souple et silencieuse. Sasuke observa la silhouette de son frère aîné, s'interrogeant vaguement sur les raisons qui avaient pu le pousser à ne pas assister à la réunion de cet après-midi. Son aîné avait toujours été quelqu'un de sérieux qui respectait ses engagements, faisant la fierté de leurs parents et plaçant la barre très haut pour lui.

Leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes, et les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés seuls avec une fortune colossale sur les bras et une entreprise à gérer. A l'époque Itachi n'avait que quatorze ans, lui -même n'en ayant que huit. Ce fut Kakashi, l'adjoint de leur père qui les prit sous son aile, veillant sur la société familiale et leur apportant un toit.

Itachi s'était jeté à corps perdu dans les études, obtenant ses diplômes avec plusieurs années d'avance. Le soir et les week-ends, il travaillait avec Kakashi pour pouvoir reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise de leur père dés la fin de son cursus scolaire. Il avait aussi développé un instinct protecteur très poussé envers son cadet, le couvant comme une mère poule, le traînant partout avec lui, l'appelant trois fois par jour minimum quand ils étaient séparés et s'affolant plus que de raison au moindre rhume.

Sasuke avait parfaitement conscience que cette attitude n'était que le reflet de l'affection profonde de son frère pour lui, affection qu'il lui rendait bien. C'était aussi sûrement lié à une peur, une peur viscérale de le perdre, tout comme ils avaient brutalement perdus leurs parents. Petit, il considérait Itachi comme un modèle, presque un Dieu. En grandissant, il avait appris à faire la part des choses, mais l'amour fraternel qui l'unissait à son aîné n'en avait pas faibli pour autant. Ce dernier avait fait bien des sacrifices pour lui. La seule chose qui lui importait était le bonheur de son cadet, et la réciproque était vraie.

Les deux frères discutèrent tranquillement au cours du repas, Sasuke faisant un compte rendu à Itachi de la réunion du jour. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé luxueux pour prendre une boisson chaude, un thé pour le plus jeune, un café pour le plus vieux. Puis Itachi prit la parole, embrayant sur un sujet assez inattendu pour lui :

- Sasuke, tu connais l'émission télé "Le Bachelor" ?

Les orbes sombres de l'interpellé se posèrent avec curiosité sur lui :

- Jamais vu. Mais je crois que j'en ai entendu parler au bureau. C'est pas l'émission où un mec riche choisi sa future femme parmi des candidates ?

- Exactement.

Le ton enjoué de son aîné fit tiquer Sasuke qui commença à craindre le pire.

Inconscient du froncement de sourcil de son cadet, Itachi poursuivit d'une voix calme, où perçait une pointe d'excitation :

- Ta vie sentimentale est un véritable désert. Tu n'as jamais ramené personne de tes soirées entre amis, et aucune des filles qui travaillent avec toi n'a tes faveurs. Tu as maintenant vingt-cinq ans. Sasuke, tu ne peux pas rester célibataire toute ta vie. Alors je t'ai inscrit, et…

Une quinte de toux lui coupa la parole, son petit frère ayant visiblement avalé une gorgée de thé de travers. Inquiet, Itachi tapota sur le dos de son cadet, l'obligeant à pencher la tête vers l'avant "pour ne pas s'étouffer d'avantage". Quand enfin Sasuke pu respirer normalement, il se tourna vers lui, montrant une expression légèrement affolée :

- Quoi ?! croassa t-il.

Le sourire ravi qui étira les lèvres fines de son aîné ne lui dit rien qui vaille, non, vraiment rien.

- Je t'ai inscrit et tu as été choisi ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tu es le Bachelor de cette année ! Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer la femme de ta vie !

Sasuke senti pointer une crise d'hyperventilation. Non, son frère n'avait pas fait ça ! Bon, il ne savait pas qu'il était gay, mais quand même ! Tentant de ne pas paniquer, après tout il pouvait peut-être encore y échapper, il chercha à en savoir plus :

- Et c'est quand ?

Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos quand l'expression joyeuse d'Itachi prit plus d'ampleur.

- Nous partons demain. Je viens avec toi bien sûr.

Un hurlement désespéré résonna dans sa tête. Demain ?! Et Itachi venait avec lui ?! Donc, il n'aurait aucun moyen d'y échapper. L'horreur de sa situation lui sauta à la gorge : lui, seul avec une dizaine de filles prêtes à tout pour l'épouser, et Itachi qui surveillerait le moindre de ses gestes... Il allait mourir !

- Ne fais pas cette tête voyons. Ça ne te va pas du tout ! lança Itachi en voyant l'air horrifié de son petit frère. C'est Kakashi qui s'occupera de l'entreprise en notre absence. Tu as besoin de vacances, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Et maintenant tu vas aller te coucher, il est l'heure. Demain, nous partons pour une grande aventure !

Sans laisser le choix à son cadet, Itachi l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre et l'y poussa non sans rajouter :

- Et n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents !

Estomaqué, anéanti, foudroyé, Sasuke regarda d'un oeil vide la porte qui venait de se refermer dans son dos. Son frère... son frère chéri et adoré... venait de le trahir de la pire des façons possible. D'un pas automatique, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle pour y faire ses ablutions quotidiennes. Alors qu'il se brossait machinalement les dents, la seule pensée qui tournait dans son esprit était qu'il allait être le centre d'intérêt de tout un tas de demoiselles en chaleur et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper !

Le goût bizarre qui envahit sa bouche le tira de son hébétude. Posant un regard accusateur sur sa brosse à dent, il constata à sa grande horreur que celle-ci n'était pas garnie de dentifrice mais de gel pour les cheveux. Rageur, il jeta l'innocente brosse à la poubelle avant d'en prendre une neuve et de reprendre son activité bucco-dentaire là où il l'avait arrêtée. Il ne se laisserai pas faire, pas cette fois ! Itachi avait peut-être de bonnes intentions, mais pas question de se laisser passer la corde au cou par une greluche quelconque.

Il se coucha tout en essayant d'analyser la situation avec un calme qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. Certes, sa marge de manoeuvre serait limitée, mais il y aurait forcément des hommes dans l'équipe de tournage. Il pourrait profiter des moments de liberté qu'il aurait pour séduire et amener jusqu'à son lit l'un des cameramen ou autres techniciens. Oui, un homme qui pourrait assouvir ses besoins la nuit, ce serait parfait pour affronter la basse-cour qu'il devrait supporter en journée.

Un ricanement lui échappa en imaginant sans mal le calvaire que serait Itachi pour la production. Son frère était parfois pire que la plus caricaturale des mama italienne ! Et lui, pendant ce temps, pourrait se reposer dans un cadre idyllique. Finalement, peut-être que la situation ne serait pas aussi catastrophique qu'il n'y paraissait. Restait le problème de ses soupirantes...

Mais là encore, il avait un avantage : vingt-cinq ans d'entraînement quotidien pour esquiver, anticiper et faire capoter les plans plus ou moins ingénieux de son fan-club personnel qui voulait l'embrasser pour les plus sages, le violer pour les plus audacieuses. Il réussirait donc à survivre à une dizaine de filles, surtout qu'il pourrait rapidement se débarrasser des plus gênantes. Ce fut sur ces pensées que le sommeil l'emporta, dans un monde peuplé de jeunes éphèbes aux fessiers fermes et rebondis qui le suppliaient de les prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke leva un regard désespéré sur l'immense bâtisse luxueuse devant laquelle la limousine venait de les déposer lui et son frère. C'était une belle maison de style victorien avec un grand escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Les façades était d'un blanc crème éblouissant et le parc autour était immense et parfaitement entretenu. De là où il était, il devinait une terrasse et un kiosque à musique dans le jardin. Bref, l'archétype de la grande maison tape à l'oeil, parfaite pour une émission de télé-réalité mettant en scène un prince charmant et des candidates au poste de princesses.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de la maison ?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Itachi, son traître de frère, et soupira en haussant les épaules, peu enclin à répondre. Le voyage en avion avait été pénible, son aîné l'ayant fait changé quatre fois de place sous prétexte que les sièges n'étaient pas assez près de la sortie de secours; et dans la limousine, le producteur les avaient assommé d'une longue explication sur le déroulement du jeu.

La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée était qu'il ne verrait les candidates que le soir même, ce qui lui laissait l'après-midi tout entier pour trouver un homme à mettre dans son lit. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème pour séduire. Un sourire, une attitude aguicheuse et hop, le tour était joué. Même les hétéros ne lui résistaient pas ! Le jeune homme suivit son frère et le producteur dans le vestibule au sol en marbre blanc recouvert d'un grand tapis rouge, puis dans les couloirs largement éclairés par de grandes vitres entourées de lourds rideaux écarlates.

Il n'aimait pas le rouge. C'était la couleur du sang et ça lui rappelait l'horrible reportage qu'Itachi lui avait fait regarder sur l'accouchement. Il avait treize ans à l'époque et avait eu droit à LA discussion sur le sexe et ses dangers. Il avait bien intégré la leçon : il ne couchait qu'avec des hommes. Aucun risque qu'il en engrosse un par inadvertance ! Le producteur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui ressemblait vaguement à un serpent, poussa la porte de la suite qu'il partagerait avec Itachi durant tout le temps du tournage.

- Je vous présente Naruto. Il sera le majordome de votre frère.

La phrase d'Orochimaru, le producteur, attira l'attention de Sasuke sur un jeune homme d'à peu prés son âge, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir, d'une chemise blanche, d'un noeud papillon assorti et de gants blancs.

- Il prendra en charge tous les besoins et les désirs de Mr Uchiwa, poursuivit Orochimaru.

Sasuke retint un sourire lubrique en entendant ces mots. Tous ses besoins ? Tous ses désirs ? Voilà qui pouvait être intéressant. Surtout que son majordome n'était pas mal du tout. Sensiblement de la même taille que lui, une silhouette qu'il devinait musclée, un visage avenant, des beaux yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds en bataille et une bouche charnue, bref tout pour plaire. Le jeune homme en costume se retourna pour indiquer à Itachi où était sa chambre et les yeux sombres de Sasuke se posèrent sur un fessier rebondi qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

Il tenait sa future proie ! Ne restait plus qu'à le séduire. D'un pas souple, il suivit son majordome, jusqu'à l'unique porte sur le mur de droite dans le grand salon luxueusement meublé. Le jeune homme en livrée ouvrit le double battant qui cachait une grande chambre où trônait un lit deux places, deux tables de chevet et une console. D'un geste de la main, Naruto désigna l'une après l'autre les deux portes qui se faisaient face dans la pièce :

- A gauche votre salle de bain, à droite le dressing.

Itachi fit rapidement le tour de l'endroit où il logerait avant de se tourner vers le majordome :

- Et celle de Sasuke ?

Un grand sourire fendit le visage hâlé de l'employé de maison qui retourna dans le salon et pointa un doigt vers l'autre porte à double battant sur le côté gauche du salon.

- C'est celle là ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Le cadet des frères Uchiwa leva un sourcil devant les manières assez familières de son majordome. Avec un certain amusement, il vit son frère froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils avant de se diriger vers ce qui serait sa chambre personnelle dans les prochaines semaines. Il lui emboîta le pas, frôlant au passage le blond, enfin surtout sa croupe plus que tentante, du bout des doigts. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit les yeux bleus s'écarquiller largement et il poursuivit sa course. Juste avant de franchir les portes de son antre, il se retourna et adressa un léger sourire en coin aguicheur à son majordome, toujours planté sur le pas de la chambre d'Itachi.

Durant tout le temps que son aîné examina avec soin le mobilier, la literie et chaque recoin de sa nouvelle chambre, Sasuke ne lâcha pas le jeune homme blond des yeux, posant sur lui un regard séducteur, ne se gênant pas pour détailler la silhouette massive qui se tortillait, embarrassée, et lui lançait des oeillades interrogatives. Itachi s'approcha du majordome et lui enjoignit de le suivre dans le salon ostentatoire.

- Puisque c'est vous qui avez en charge le bien-être de Sasuke, il y a deux trois petites choses que vous devez savoir.

La phrase de son frère, dite d'un ton sans appel, figea Sasuke d'horreur. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude, il tenta d'interrompre Itachi.

- Itachi, il connaît son travail...

Seul un regard noir lui répondit, l'aîné commençant son laïus sur le ton d'un professeur s'adressant à un élève particulièrement obtus :

- Tout d'abord, sachez que Sasuke a la peau fragile. Il ne doit porter que des chaussettes en coton naturel et issu de l'agriculture biologique sinon il développe des mycoses. Tous ses boxers sont aussi en coton naturel et bio, surtout pas de lycra ou de synthétique, ça lui donne de l'eczéma. En cas d'exposition au soleil, il doit mettre de l'écran total indice cinquante, et renouveler l'opération toutes les deux heures sous peine d'attraper des coups de soleil. Et le cancer de la peau, c'est un vrai risque que je ne tiens pas à courir, surtout avec sa peau si blanche et si fragile.

Sasuke eut envie de se fondre dans le parquet en entendant son frère énumérer des choses aussi embarrassantes qu'exagérées. Il n'était pas si fragile que ça, mais Itachi semblait croire qu'il était en sucre. Vu l'expression de Naruto, celle-ci oscillant entre l'ébahissement et l'amusement, il venait de voir baisser dangereusement ses chances de le séduire. Itachi, qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce tout en parlant, se retourna soudain vers le blond et fronça les sourcils, demandant d'un ton plein de reproches :

- Vous ne prenez pas de notes ?

Immédiatement, le majordome sortit un bloc-notes et un stylo de sa poche et écrivit avec application :

- Si, si. Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas fauter en oubliant le moindre détail de ce qu'il faut faire pour satisfaire Mr Uchiwa.

Le regard que coula discrètement Naruto vers lui, fit frissonner le brun. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il y avait un double sens dans cette phrase ?

Totalement inconscient de l'échange visuel entre les deux garçons, Itachi reprit son énumération:

- Bien évidemment tout son linge doit être lavé avec une lessive biologique et hypoallergénique. Tous les produits de toilette doivent être eux aussi hypoallergéniques et biologiques, Sasuke est très sensible à la cause environnementale. Pas de bain moussant, uniquement des sels de bains, naturels et hypoallergéniques comme vous vous en doutez.

Contournant Naruto, Itachi lu par dessus son épaule tout en continuant sa liste, sans s'apercevoir de l'embarras croissant de son cadet qui essayait de se fondre dans les rideaux.

- Très important : il est allergique à l'arachide, donc faites bien attention à la composition des plats que vous lui servirez. Non, par arachnide, ARACHIDE. Ceci dit Sasuke est arachnophobe...

Le majordome fronça les sourcils en rectifiant son erreur. Arachnophobe ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? se demanda-t'il perplexe.

- Il a l'estomac fragile, il doit donc faire très attention à ce qu'il mange. Pas de gras, peu de sucre; de toute façon il n'aime pas ça, et cinq fruits et légumes par jour minimum. Ah ! La seule restriction est pour les tomates. Il adore ça, mais il ne faut pas qu'il en mange plus de trois par jour.

Baissant la voix, pas suffisamment cependant pour que Sasuke ne l'entende pas, le frère protecteur rajouta :

- Ça lui donne la diarrhée...

L'envie soudaine d'étriper son frère s'effaça pour laisser place au désespoir le plus profond quand Sasuke vit celui qui aurait dû être son futur amant se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, ses mains se crispant en tremblotant sur le bloc-notes et le stylo. Voilà, il venait de perdre définitivement toutes chances de passer du bon temps avec le beau blond qui lui servirait de majordome. Après un tel descriptif si peu élogieux et un tableau aussi noir de sa personne, nul doute que sa cible garderait ses distances.

Se redressant et reprenant ses allées et venues, Itachi reprit son ton professoral, un bras plié dans son dos et un index dansant devant lui ponctuant son discours :

- Sasuke a les reins fragiles, il faut donc qu'il boive un litre et demi d'eau par jour. De l'eau de source naturelle et pauvre en sodium, cela va de soi. Il est formellement interdit de fumer près de lui, ses bronches sont délicates. Si la température descend en dessous de cinq degrés pensez à vérifier qu'il a bien mit son écharpe, son bonnet, ses gants et un manteau bien chaud; il s'enrhume facilement.

Naruto nota soigneusement tout ce que le brun aux cheveux longs lui disait, se demandant vaguement comment il allait pouvoir faire pour que tout ceci soit respecté. Un coup d'oeil vers celui dont il avait la charge lui appris que le jeune homme concerné ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. Il donnait l'impression d'étudier sérieusement la possibilité de se jeter par la fenêtre. Se reconcentrant sur Itachi, le majordome reprit son activité du moment : écrire.

- J'en ai déjà parlé avec Orochimaru, il faudra changer l'orientation du lit de Sasuke. La tête est au sud, or Sasuke ne dort bien que la tête au nord. Je compte sur vous pour que cela soit fait rapidement.

- Bien sûr, répondit avec empressement le blond.

- Bien. Il doit dormir huit heures par nuit, pas moins, sinon il a des cernes et il est grognon. Oh, et faites bien attention à le réveiller en douceur. Il n'est pas du matin, et un mauvais réveil le met de mauvaise humeur pour la journée entière.

- Bien Monsieur. Je le réveillerai avec une extrême douceur.

Le ton malicieux du domestique échappa totalement à Sasuke qui hésitait de plus en plus entre se pendre maintenant ou pendre son frère. Itachi hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant de continuer:

- Surtout ne le laissez pas regarder de films d'horreur, ça lui donne des cauchemars. Vous savez, mon frère est un grand sensible.

Contenant son envie de rire face à ce frère qui ressemblait plus à une mère poule couvant son poussin qu'à autre chose, Naruto approuva, laissant Itachi énumérer la suite :

- Pour son petit déjeuner : il ne boit que du thé au jasmin avec seulement trois-quart d'un sucre. Attention, hein, pas un entier, juste les trois-quart. Et j'ai amené ses vitamines, je vous ai mis par écrit combien il en prend de chaque sorte et quel jour.

En disant cela, l'aîné tendit au majordome une feuille soigneusement pliée et une boite assez impressionnante. Soulevant le couvercle Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant les quantités et la diversité des vitamines. Sur la feuille jointe était imprimé un décompte selon les jours de la semaine. Comptant rapidement, il retint difficilement une remarque. Pas étonnant que le jeune homme ne boive qu'un thé le matin. Avec la vingtaine de comprimés, gélules et autres poudres qu'il devait avaler, il ne devait plus avoir faim après !

Sasuke n'osait même plus lever les yeux. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. En son for intérieur, il se promit que son frère le lui payerai. Qu'importe si c'était pour son bien, et tout ceci la preuve de la profonde affection qu'il lui portait; sa vengeance serait terrible. Itachi prit la direction de sa chambre et, juste avant de disparaître, lança au majordome :

- Je vous le confie. Prenez soin de lui. Mais si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander. Je me ferais un plaisir d'éclairer votre lanterne. Le bien-être de Sasuke et sa bonne santé sont primordial !

**~oOo~**

Debout prés de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Sasuke regardait le va et vient des limousines qui, selon toute vraisemblance, déposaient les candidates au mariage. D'où il était, il ne voyait pas les jeunes femmes sortir des voitures et ça l'angoissait un peu. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi s'attendre à l'avance pour la soirée de présentation. Dans tous les cas, ce serait pénible et ennuyeux. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa. Dans quelle galère son frère l'avait-il fourré ?

Son frère... son traître de frère... non content de le jeter en pâture à des demoiselles en mal d'amour, il lui ruinait toutes ses chances avec son majordome personnel. Après le départ d'Itachi, il avait préféré se terrer dans sa chambre plutôt que d'affronter le regard, sans aucun doute moqueur, du blond. Il espérait sincèrement, mais sans trop y croire, que celui-ci n'irait pas raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris aux autres membres de l'équipe. Sinon il était bon pour une difficile période d'abstinence forcée et un gros déficit d'image. Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa fierté en avait pris pour son grade.

Un coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées maussades, attirant son attention sur le battant qui s'ouvrit. Naruto pénétra dans la pièce, avant d'y avoir été invité.

- Mr Uchiwa ?

Le jeune brun répondit d'un simple "Hn", retournant à la contemplation du ballet des limousines dans l'allée centrale au pied de la bâtisse.

Sasuke ne vit pas les yeux bleus détailler d'un air gourmand sa silhouette fine, ni le sourire carnassier qui étira un bref instant les lèvres charnues du majordome.

- Vous devez vous préparer pour la soirée.

L'assertion de l'employé désespéra un peu plus le Bachelor, pas motivé du tout pour participer à ce qu'il savait être une mascarade.

D'un pas las, il entra dans le dressing, où la production avait déjà déballé ses valises, pour choisir un costume. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il y serait allé en jean usé, débardeur troué et tongs. Mais malgré sa trahison, il tenait trop à son frère pour risquer de lui causer une crise cardiaque. Il sortit un simple costume noir, une chemise anthracite et une cravate toute aussi sombre. Sans un mot, il se déshabilla pour revêtir l'ensemble qu'il avait sélectionné.

Quand Naruto le vit ressortir du dressing, il ouvrit de grand yeux éberlués.

- C'est une soirée de présentation, pas un enterrement ! s'exclama t-il.

Le brun haussa un sourcil dubitatif et baissa le regard vers les vêtements qu'il portait.

- Mettez au moins une chemise blanche et une cravate de couleur !

Devant le peu d'intérêt de celui dont il avait la charge pour la question, le blond alla chercher lui-même les pièces de tissus désirées.

Il ramena une chemise blanche et une cravate gris clair avec de fines rayures bleues qu'il tendit à Sasuke. Celui-ci posa un oeil vide sur les vêtements, puis soupira profondément avant de remplacer ce qu'il portait par ce que le blond avait choisi. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant le torse pâle et finement musclé du brun qui se changea devant lui sans la moindre gêne. S'il n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de la soirée qui s'annonçait, Sasuke aurait pu voir les yeux bleus se teinter d'une lueur de convoitise. Mais perdu dans ses pensées funestes, il ne remarqua rien.

Une fois sa tenue réajustée, le plus jeune des Uchiwa souleva un coin du matelas qui composait sa couche et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha, cherchant à voir s'il y avait le moindre risque qu'Itachi ne le surprenne, après avoir rapidement vérifié que ce dernier n'était pas dans les parages immédiats. Rassuré, il sortit une tige de tabac du paquet, la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma avec un briquet qu'il extirpa du même emballage rectangulaire et cartonné.

- Je croyais que vous aviez les bronches fragiles ?

L'intervention du majordome le fit se retourner vers lui. Un rictus moqueur étira le coin de ses lèvres quand il vit l'expression stupéfaite du blond.

- Il y a ce qu'Itachi a besoin de croire et ce que je suis en réalité, et entre les deux il y a parfois un monde, crétin.

L'ébahissement visible sur le visage hâlé de Naruto laissa rapidement place à la colère, ce dernier s'exclamant d'une voix forte :

- Eh ! Et comment je suis sensé faire la part des choses moi ! Je ne vous connaît pas ! Et ne m'appelez pas crétin, enfoiré !

Un ricanement amusé franchit les lèvres fines de Sasuke qui se retourna vers la fenêtre en disant d'un ton calme :

- Itachi me prend encore pour un gamin de cinq ans, mais on doit avoir sensiblement le même âge toi et moi, alors tutoie moi... abruti.

Dans son dos le majordome fit une moue boudeuse avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Dans ce cas, ce serait sympa de me dire ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas, bougonna t-il. Ça me faciliterait la tâche.

Écrasant son mégot sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le brun chercha des yeux une poubelle où le jeter. Avisant celle qui se trouvait sous la console, il y lâcha la preuve de son méfait avant de se retourner pour répondre, malicieux :

- A toi de le découvrir !

A ces mots, Sasuke quitta la chambre, laissant un Naruto figé sur place. Peu à peu, le blond repris contenance et un sourire félin étira sa bouche. S'il ne se trompait pas, le Bachelor de ces dames voulait jouer... pas de problème, il était son homme ! Il adorait les défis, et celui-ci était des plus tentant. Surtout si le gros lot n'était rien de moins qu'un brun aux yeux noirs et à la peau pâle. Après tout, lui-même était bisexuel; il serait dommage de laisser filer ce magnifique éphèbe qui, s'il en croyait la main qui avait frôlé ses fesses et le sourire aguicheur qu'il avait vu, n'était pas aussi hétéro que prévu.

Naruto rejoignit celui dont il avait la charge, le retrouvant dans le salon avec son frère qui vérifiait sa tenue, lui tournant autour, s'assurant que la veste tombait parfaitement et le recoiffant, maugréant contre les cheveux noirs qui rebiquaient à l'arrière sans en avoir reçu son autorisation. Il les précéda dans les couloirs qui menaient à la salle où se déroulerait la soirée. Il retint un ricanement en sentant le regard de Sasuke se poser sur son fessier. Oui, le jeu allait s'avérer bien plus amusant que prévu finalement.

**~oOo~**

Debout en haut des escaliers, Sasuke déglutit péniblement. D'où il était, il entendait des voix féminines résonner dans le vestibule. Tsunade, la présentatrice du show, une blonde à forte poitrine, très forte poitrine, était en train d'expliquer aux candidates qu'elles auraient l'immense honneur de voir leur Bachelor dans le hall, avant d'être menées à leurs chambres où elles se prépareraient pour ensuite avoir un entretien avec lui.

La main que son frère posa sur son épaule le rassura quelque peu. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul, en tête à tête avec chacune de ces furies.

- Je suis sûr que tu es aussi impatient que moi. Dire que ce soir, tu vas rencontrer la femme de ta vie.

A ces mots, Sasuke sentit partir en fumée le peu de calme que la présence d'Itachi à ses côtés lui avait apportée. Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut de la tête aux pieds.

Derrière les deux frères, Naruto eut un sourire amusé en voyant les mains fines du plus jeune se crisper sur la rampe de l'escalier. Ses yeux naviguèrent sur la silhouette élancée de Sasuke, appréciant la vue du dos de celui-ci et regrettant que la veste de costume cache son fessier, qu'il espérait ferme et rond. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Tsunade monter jusqu'à la moitié des marches, faisant signe à Itachi de s'éloigner de son cadet.

Il fallut à Sasuke tout le self-control dont il était capable pour ne pas s'accrocher à la jambe de son aîné en le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner dans ce milieu hostile et dangereux. Les portes du vestibule s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les demoiselles, candidates au rôle de future Mme Uchiwa. Le brun se força à ne laisser aucune expression transparaître sur son visage alors qu'intérieurement il tremblait d'horreur face au nombre plus que conséquent de jouvencelles.

Combien étaient-elles ? Rapidement, il en compta vingt. Vingt ! Mais c'était deux fois plus que ce à quoi il s'était préparé ! Il coula un coup d'oeil discret vers son frère qui, les sourcils froncés, analysait attentivement les jeunes filles. Ses orbes sombres croisèrent les iris azurés de son majordome qui lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, levant le pouce en signe d'encouragement. C'est alors que la voix de stentor de Tsunade l'invita à descendre les marches pour accueillir ses soupirantes.

S'accrochant d'une main moite, tant il était angoissé, à la rampe, et non il n'était pas terrorisé, un Uchiwa n'a peur de rien, Sasuke descendit une première marche. Il se demanda vaguement qui avait eu la brillante idée de diffuser La Marche Funèbre avant de se rendre compte que c'était lui-même qui la murmurait entre ses dents serrées. Durant tout le temps que dura sa descente aux enfers, il pria tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait, et les autres aussi pour faire bonne mesure, qu'un miracle se produise.

Que ce soit l'immense lustre à pampilles qui s'écraserait sur le troupeau de dindes carnivores ou l'escalier de marbre qui s'écroulerait sous ses pieds; il prenait tout, tout, pourvu qu'il échappe à ce cauchemars. Il était même prêt à prendre le risque de se casser une jambe ou à être défiguré. Bon peut-être pas jusque là, mais une petite cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière était négociable. Surtout que l'arcade ça saignait beaucoup, donc ce serait impressionnant.

Mais les esprits supérieurs restèrent sourds à ses prières, et c'est entier et en un seul morceau qu'il arriva à hauteur de la présentatrice. Celle-ci, tout sourire, le fit se tourner vers les vingt jeunes filles qui le fixaient intensément. Sasuke sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos quand il croisa les regards pervers que certaines de ses prétendantes posaient sur lui. Un coup de coude discret dans ses côtes lui rappela qu'il devait ouvrir la bouche, pour parler.

Il se força à desserrer ses mâchoires crispées pour pouvoir saluer ses futurs bourreaux. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard amusé de Naruto qui lui adressa un nouveau sourire encourageant. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche pour réciter le petit discours qu'Itachi lui avait fait répéter dans l'avion.

- Bienvenue Mesdemoiselles. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer et j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

Du haut de la rambarde, son majordome l'applaudit silencieusement et son frère le couva d'un regard fier. Intérieurement, Sasuke se félicita que sa voix soit restée aussi neutre et calme que d'habitude, rien de son horreur face à sa situation actuelle ne transparaissant. Il prit sur lui pour garder une allure respectable et ne pas remonter à l'étage en courant dés qu'il le put. Arrivé à la hauteur de Naruto, celui-ci prit pour prétexte de réajuster sa cravate pour lui souffler discrètement :

- Belle entrée en matière. Avec ça, elles vont toutes être à tes pieds.

Surpris, Sasuke releva les yeux pour répliquer mais Itachi lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna immédiatement dans le petit salon où les attendaient le dîner. Le blond ouvrit la porte et les laissa s'installer en leur annonçant que le repas serait servi dans quelques instants. Les deux frères prirent place dans de confortables fauteuils autour d'une table ronde dont le plateau en verre laissait voir les pieds en fer forgé.

- Alors ta première impression ? demanda le plus âgé.

Le Bachelor poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre d'une voix neutre :

- Bruyantes et nombreuses.

- Certaines sont assez jolies mais d'autres... As-tu vu que l'une d'entre elles a les cheveux roses ? Et une autre les cheveux verts ?

Le cadet ne répondit pas. Non, il n'avait nullement prêté attention à l'apparence des demoiselles, trop obnubilé par leur nombre et le fait qu'il allait devoir leur survivre. Itachi planta ses orbes onyx dans celles de son petit frère et lui dit d'un ton sans appel :

- Je te préviens, on a jamais vu un Uchiwa avec des cheveux de couleur inhabituelle. Et il est hors de question que ça commence maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit, évitant ainsi à Sasuke de se donner la peine de répondre. Naruto entra, poussant un chariot sur lequel était posé deux assiettes sous cloches, des couverts en argent, des verres à pied en cristal, une bouteille de vin millésimée et une bouteille d'eau. Disposant le contenu de sa desserte sur la table, le blond souleva les cloches qui couvraient les plats et annonça :

- Filet de sole vapeur et son assortiment de petits légumes cuits à la plancha accompagné d'un filet d'huile d'olive.

Se tournant vers Sasuke, il poursuivit avec un léger sourire :

- Tous les aliments sont bien entendu issus de l'agriculture biologique.

Le nez droit et fin se plissa subtilement sous la déception, ce que ne manqua pas le majordome, qui nota dans un coin de sa tête que Sasuke n'avait pas l'air emballé par le menu fait selon les recommandations de son aîné. Il se retira silencieusement, se plaçant près de la porte, prêt à répondre aux moindres exigences des Uchiwa, ses yeux ne lâchant pas le plus jeune des deux frères.

Du poisson et des légumes... Oh joie ! Il aurait préféré une bonne entrecôte avec des frites, mais ce genre de petit plaisir lui était interdit en présence de son frère. La première bouchée lui coupa presque l'appétit tant c'était fade et sans saveur.

- Hmm. C'est délicieux. C'est fin et léger. Parfait. Mes compliments au chef, lança Itachi.

- Je les lui transmettrais, répondit sobrement Naruto.

Les deux frères mangèrent en silence, l'aîné avec enthousiasme, le cadet avec plus de réticence, mais avec des gestes gracieux et élégants. Les assiettes furent débarrassées et le dessert leur fût servi dans cette atmosphère de cathédrale. C'était un simple fromage blanc agrémenté de quelques fruits frais de saison. Au grand désespoir de Sasuke, le laitage était à peine sucré et les fruits trop peu nombreux, mais là encore Itachi fut plus qu'enchanté et félicita le chef pour ses prouesses culinaires.

La seule chose que le cadet avait apprécié au cours du repas avait été le vin qu'il avait savouré avec délice. Celui-ci était capiteux et goûteux à souhait. Et puis, il avait bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort après l'horrible épreuve qu'il venait de traverser et celles encore pires qui se profilaient. Alors que le majordome se penchait pour débarrasser, Sasuke lui sourit et celui-ci lui chuchota :

- La prochaine fois, je demanderais à faire rajouter du sucre dans ton dessert.

Sasuke se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête pour remercier le blond de son attention, et dégusta l'infusion qui lui avait été apportée, appréciant le carré de sucre supplémentaire que son majordome lui avait discrètement glissé. Face à lui, Itachi buvait son café noir à petites gorgées, le visage fermé en une expression concentrée.

- J'espère qu'elles sont intelligentes et bien éduquées. Un Uchiwa se doit d'être parfait en toute circonstance, et je ne supporterai pas d'avoir une belle-soeur bête comme ses pieds.

Mais de quoi se plaignait-il ? Ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir supporter leurs avances. A cette pensée, Sasuke frémit d'épouvante. Elles allaient le draguer... peut-être même essayer de l'embrasser ou pire... Cherchant un soutien quelconque, il leva les yeux vers son frère qui notait Dieu savait quoi dans un carnet. Non, aucune chance qu'Itachi ne le sauve. Un mouvement près de la porte attira son attention et il croisa les iris azurés de Naruto.

Debout, parfaitement immobile à côté du battant de bois finement sculpté, celui-ci ne se gênait nullement pour le détailler d'un regard carnassier. Vu le tableau que son frère avait fait de lui, il n'avait plus aucune chance n'est-ce pas ? N'osant trop y croire, il passa distraitement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent légèrement en suivant la pointe rosée qui humidifia la bouche fine. Sasuke retint un sourire narquois. Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu...

Le salon fût réagencé pour les entretiens individuels des candidates. Les deux fauteuils où étaient installés les deux frères faisaient face à un autre, actuellement vide, pour les demoiselles qui se présenteraient. Assis le dos bien droit, Itachi tenait en main un carnet à la couverture noire et un stylo argenté, prêt à prendre des notes sur chacune des soupirantes de son petit frère chéri. A ses côtés, Sasuke cachait son angoisse grandissante derrière une posture nonchalante mais pleine de classe. Les jambes croisées, il s'adossait au dossier avec une décontraction parfaitement feinte, son coude reposant sur l'un des accoudoirs et sa main soutenant son menton.

La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto annonça, avec tout le flegme compassé de sa fonction de majordome, l'arrivée de Sakura. La jeune fille qui entra dans la pièce était vêtue d'une robe fourreau rose légèrement pailletée. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil qui lui était réservé après avoir salué les deux bruns. Itachi coula un regard éloquent vers son cadet qui remarqua le détail qui lui avait jusque là totalement échappé : elle avait les cheveux roses. Bon, déjà celle-là il pourrait l'éliminer dés ce soir sans qu'Itachi ne désapprouve.

La jeune fille commença alors à se présenter :

- Je m'appelle Sakura, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis en train de faire des études pour être médecin. Je suis une grande romantique, j'aime la douceur et le calme et j'attends de rencontrer le prince charmant. Je rêve de fonder une grande famille, j'adore les enfants, j'en veux au moins trois.

Sasuke manqua s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant ces mots : trois enfants ? Lui n'en voulait pas du tout ! Et pas de femme non plus d'ailleurs !

- Votre couleur de cheveux... c'est naturel ?

La question d'Itachi prit la jeune fille au dépourvu, mais elle répondit cependant poliment avec un sourire :

- Non, en vrai je suis blonde. Mais c'est tellement commun... J'aime me démarquer, et qu'on me remarque.

- Et bien, c'est réussi, claqua froidement Sasuke.

Sakura rougit légèrement et posa un regard énamouré sur le beau brun qui lui avait immédiatement plu, elle prit sa voix la plus séductrice pour lui répondre :

- Je suis ravie qu'un bel homme tel que toi m'ai remarqué.

Elle accompagna sa tirade de papillonnements de cils qui se voulaient très certainement aguicheurs mais qui ne provoquèrent qu'une violente nausée chez son interlocuteur.

Itachi posa encore quelques questions et la jeune fille quitta le salon non sans rouler des hanches avec exagération. A peine la porte fut-elle refermé que l'aîné aux longs cheveux bruns déclara :

- Elle, c'est non.

- Hn, approuva son cadet.

Naruto passa la porte et leur demanda poliment s'il pouvait introduire la candidate suivante, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il n'avait rien manqué de cette première entrevue et avait dû se retenir de rire face aux réponses de la demoiselle aux cheveux roses qui visiblement n'avait pas saisi l'ironie de certaines remarques des deux frères. Il se figea un instant en croisant les onyx de Sasuke brillantes de malice, un discret mouvement attira son attention sur un index effilé dont le bout était prisonnier des lèvres fines et à peine rosées du brun. Se reprenant, il fit entrer la seconde candidate, une blonde aux cheveux longs et à la robe mauve vraiment courte et très décolletée.

A la grande horreur de Sasuke, la demoiselle s'avança jusqu'à eux et leur claqua quatre bises sonores sur les joues avant de s'asseoir sur le siège face à eux. Sans attendre, elle commença :

- Je suis Ino, fleuriste de mon état et j'ai vingt-cinq ans. Je travaille dans la chaîne de magasins de mes parents mais j'ai mon propre appartement. J'adore la mode et je fais très attention à ma ligne. J'aime sortir entre amis, aller au cinéma et faire la cuisine.

Prenant des notes dans son carnet, Itachi hocha doucement la tête avant de commencer son interrogatoire. Il lui demanda son niveau d'étude, son auteur préféré, son film préféré, ce qu'elle pensait du réchauffement climatique, si elle voulait des enfants, sa couleur préférée, si elle fumait, ce qu'elle pensait des produits biologiques, pourquoi elle était encore célibataire à son âge, s'il y avait des cas de démence ou de maladie mentale dans sa famille, si elle était potentiellement porteuse d'une maladie héréditaire, etc...

Sasuke ne vit pas bien le rapport entre certaines des questions de son frère et le fait que cette demoiselle voulait lui passer la corde au cou. Aussi n'écouta t-il que d'une oreille, préférant fixer toute son attention sur son majordome personnel qui attendait toujours prés de la porte. Il détailla avec une gourmandise non dissimulée la silhouette musclée du blond, jouant de son regard et de discrets mouvements de sa bouche et de ses mains pour essayer de le séduire à distance, et surtout en silence et en toute discrétion.

A sa plus grande joie, Naruto semblait apprécier son petit jeu puisqu'il y répondit, les iris couleur de ciel s'attardant sans vergogne sur lui avec une intensité brûlante, le dévorant littéralement du regard. Cela ne gêna nullement Sasuke, bien au contraire. Si les oeillades séductrices de la gent féminine le laissait au mieux froid, au pire horrifié, celles chaudes et sensuelles du blond lui plaisaient énormément.

L'échange de regards entre les deux garçons passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux d'Itachi et des candidates et dura tout le temps des entrevues. Seule l'une des jeunes femmes le remarqua, mais au grand étonnement du brun, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et, bien au contraire, lui adressa un sourire complice après avoir discrètement regardé le majordome. Ce fut la seule dont Sasuke retint immédiatement le prénom : Haku, et qui lui parut un minimum sympathique.

Itachi, pour sa part, questionnait sans relâche les prétendantes de son cadet, notant scrupuleusement leurs réponses sur son carnet noir, ainsi que leurs prénoms et leurs caractéristiques physiques. Une fois la dernière candidate passée, Sasuke se saisit des notes de son aîné et jeta un oeil sur ce qu'il avait écrit avec la méticulosité qui le caractérisait, histoire de savoir de quoi il lui parlerait quand il lui donnerait son avis et afin de faire sa propre sélection.

" - Tenten : Vingt-six ans. Coach sportif. Dynamique. Pas de tare familiale. Intelligente. Ok."

" - Hinata : Vingt-cinq ans. Harpiste. Bien élevée. Riche héritière. Poitrine intéressante. Ok."

Sasuke dû faire un effort pour se souvenir de la dite Hinata avant de se rappeler de cette timide demoiselle qui rougissait et bégayait dés qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. La première par contre ne lui disait absolument rien.

" - Témari : Vingt-sept ans. Professeur de mathématique. Cultivée. Cuisine. Frère schizophrène. A voir."

" - Ayame : Vingt-trois ans. Chef cuisinier. Adpete du bio et du sain. Ok."

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent. Une adepte du bio et du sain ? Une Itachi au féminin donc. Bon, celle-là elle dégageait dés ce soir. Il avait déjà son frère, ce n'était pas pour supporter son alter-égo féminin en prime. D'un trait sûr et net, il raya le nom de la demoiselle et poursuivit sa lecture.

" - Shizune : Trente ans. Infirmière. Trop vieille. Mais sympathique. A voir"

" - Fû : Vingt-deux ans. Étudiante en architecture. Cheveux verts. Non."

" - Karin : Vingt-cinq ans. Vendeuse de prêt à porter. Amatrice de littérature. Douce et soignée. Ok."

Sasuke frémit d'horreur. Douce et soignée ? Celle-là, il l'avait remarqué parce qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour lui mettre sa poitrine, ridiculement inexistante, sous le nez.

" - Moegi : Vingt ans. Étudiante en BTS secrétariat. Charmante. Ok."

" - Kurenai : Vingt-huit ans. Institutrice. Aime les enfants. Mûre et posée. Ok."

" - Konan : Vingt- six ans. Conductrice d'engins agricoles. Aime la nature. Cheveux bleus, mais suite à un pari. Ok".

Bon, visiblement Konan avait tapé dans l'oeil d'Itachi pour qu'il l'accepte malgré ses cheveux bleus. Lui, par contre, n'avait qu'un très vague souvenir d'elle.

" - Hanabi : Dix-neuf ans. Étudiante en informatique. Intelligente. Écologiste engagée. Ok."

" - Haku : Vingt-quatre ans. Étudiante en art plastique. Trop petite. Trop frêle. Trop fade. Non."

D'un coup de crayon décidé, Sasuke entoura le prénom de la petite brune qui semblait être la seule à ne pas vouloir le violer avec sauvagerie. Pas question qu'il se sépare de celle qui pourrait peut-être devenir une alliée précieuse.

" - Yugito-nii : Vingt-cinq ans. Éleveuse de chats de concours. A quinze chats. Non (Sasuke allergique)."

" - Hotaru : Vingt-trois ans. Étudiante en journalisme. Douce. Jolies mains. Ok."

Sasuke revit, mentalement, cette fille aux cheveux châtains qui le couvait d'un regard de morue sur un étal de poissonnier. D'un trait rageur, il barra le prénom de la demoiselle, refusant de rajouter un cétacé dans ce qui était déjà une véritable basse-cour.

"- Hana. Vingt-sept ans. Vétérinaire. Intelligente et cultivée, mais joues tatouées. Non."

" - Mei. Vingt-sept ans. Directrice d'un salon de beauté. Très jolie. Intelligente. Raffinée. Ok."

"- Anko. Vingt-six ans. Charmeuse de serpents. Dynamique. Sympathique. Ok."

" - Shion. Vingt-deux ans. Apprentie coiffeuse. Raffinée. Douce. Bonnes manières. Ok."

Par acquis de conscience, Sasuke lut ce qu'avait écrit Itachi sur les deux premières candidates. Son aîné réfutait l'idée que Sakura poursuive l'aventure, à cause de ses cheveux. Par contre, il avait été sensible aux charmes d'Ino. Pour sa part, Sasuke se serait volontiers débarrassé de toutes ses prétendantes d'un seul coup. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait en faire partir que cinq ce soir même. Et, il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec son frère sur certaines.

Commença alors un long débat houleux entre les deux Uchiwa, chacun d'eux campant sur ses positions, sourd aux arguments de l'autre. Ils finirent par trouver un compromis : Haku et Ayame restaient, par contre Hotaru partait avec Sakura, Hana, Fû et Yugito-nii. Une fois leur décision prise, Itachi fit un grand sourire à son cadet et l'incita à se lever pour le suivre afin de rejoindre les demoiselles dans le salon et leur annoncer la "bonne" nouvelle.

Ce que Sasuke n'avait pas prévu, c'était le fait qu'il devrait appeler une à une chacune de celles choisies, leur donner une rose rouge et leur expliquer sa décision en quelques mots. Lui, qui se croyait enfin libre d'aller dans sa chambre, dû rester debout pendant de longues minutes devant ses prétendantes. Et, pire que tout : leur adresser la parole. N'étant pas d'un naturel bavard et surtout n'ayant rien écouté des entretiens, il ne sut absolument pas quoi leur dire. Aussi se contenta t-il d'un simple "J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec toi." pour chacune d'entre elles.

Quand enfin, enfin ! Il referma la porte de sa chambre, il se jeta sur son paquet de cigarettes pour un fumer une. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'une bonne dose de nicotine pour se détendre. Il s'accouda à sa fenêtre, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour oublier les instants affreusement pénibles qu'il venait de vivre. Dans son dos, la porte s'ouvrit et Naruto entra silencieusement dans la pièce.

- Tu t'en es très bien sorti; un vrai gentleman.

La remarque du majordome fit légèrement sourire le brun qui répliqua sans même se retourner :

- Mon frère m'aurait arraché les yeux si je m'étais comporté comme un goujat. Un Uchiwa se doit d'être parfait en toutes circonstances...

Se tournant lentement vers son interlocuteur, il posa sur lui un regard séducteur avant de poursuivre, sa voix prenant des intonations plus chaudes :

- Vraiment toutes... les circonstances.

Naruto leva un sourcil dubitatif, détaillant sans gêne la silhouette en costume qui lui faisait face :

- Je demande à voir...

Un ricanement amusé franchit les lèvres fines de Sasuke.

- C'est une proposition ?

D'une démarche féline, le majordome se rapprocha de celui dont il devait prendre soin dans cette aventure jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Peut-être... souffla t-il d'une voix de velours.

- Sasuke, demain tu devras participer à des activités communes... Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?

Itachi, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre sans s'annoncer, regarda les deux garçons qui se tenaient près de la fenêtre ouverte.

- Je ne sens rien, répondit calmement Sasuke qui venait de jeter précipitamment sa cigarette encore allumée par la fenêtre, tout en arborant un visage impassible.

- J'ai dû rêver... En tout cas, tu as fait d'excellents choix. Sakura avec ses cheveux roses n'était vraiment pas faite pour toi, pareil pour cette Fû. Des cheveux verts... Mais quelle idée ! Pour Yugito-nii, c'est dommage mais quinze chats... toi qui est allergique aux poils de chats, ça aurait été une catastrophe. Et cette Hana... Tu n'as pas trouvé qu'elle sentait le chien mouillé ? Mais j'aimais bien Hotaru, elle avait l'air d'être une fille bien.

Tout en discutant de la fin de la soirée, Itachi allait et venait entre le dressing et le lit, préparant le pyjama de son cadet, ouvrant la couche et retapant les oreillers. Naruto regarda, éberlué, le manège du brun, se demandant vaguement jusqu'où il gérait la vie de son cadet. Alors qu'il passait devant la console, l'aîné des Uchiwa s'arrêta brusquement et huma l'air avec suspicion.

- Je t'assure que ça sent quelque chose...

Sasuke leva les yeux et, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il rétorqua d'une voix sûre :

- Tu rêves, Aniki.

Mais, cela ne suffit pas à détourner l'attention de son frère qui commença à chercher partout la provenance de cette odeur qui lui titillait désagréablement les narines.

Suivant son odorat, extrêmement développé, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs se retrouva à quatre pattes sous la console. Il se redressa avec lenteur, tenant entre ses doigts l'objet de son désagrément olfactif : un mégot.

- Sasuke...

Le ton lourd de menace fit se tendre Sasuke qui craignit que les foudres de son frère ne s'abattent sur lui.

- … Ton majordome fume dans ta chambre !

Naruto sentit sa mâchoire tomber au sol sous la surprise. Quoi ? C'était lui qui allait prendre ? Non, mais c'était totalement injuste ! Il s'apprêtait à clamer son innocence, quand il croisa les yeux suppliants du brun à ses côtés. Il déglutit péniblement, tentant de trouver une bonne raison de dénoncer la magnifique gravure de mode d'un charme à tomber qui l'implorait silencieusement d'endosser son péché à sa place.

Inconscient de son erreur, Itachi s'avança d'un pas furibond vers le domestique qu'il invectiva vertement d'un ton glacial :

- Je vous ai dit que Sasuke avait les bronches fragiles. Il est strictement interdit de fumer dans son environnement immédiat. Je me fiche que vous vous ruiniez la santé, mais je refuse catégoriquement que vous encrassiez les poumons de mon frère ! Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

- Parfaitement clair Mr Uchiwa. Je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Naruto s'inclina légèrement vers l'avant, ronchonnant intérieurement contre son trop bon coeur qui finirait par le perdre un jour ou l'autre. Itachi lui tendit le mégot froid et lui ordonna d'une voix polaire de le faire immédiatement disparaître. Ce que le blond s'empressa de faire tout en quittant la chambre sans demander son reste.

Quand il revint, ce fut pour trouver un Sasuke au bord du désespoir. Son frère lui avait énoncé les réjouissances du lendemain avant de le quitter pour la nuit. Et celui-ci se demandait bien comment, oui, comment, il allait pouvoir y survivre. Des activités communes... Lui, tout seul, avec les quinze filles restantes... Par expérience, il savait qu'en groupe elles étaient bien plus dangereuses qu'isolées. Et, malgré ses années de pratique de capoeira, il ne pourrait pas les combattre toutes en même temps. Il était définitivement fichu, coincé, au bord de la mise à mort, sentant déjà sa fin ignominieuse approcher à grands pas...

- Tiens, j'ai ramené ça. Ça m'évitera de me faire engueuler à ta place, enfoiré !

Sasuke se retint de sursauter, il était tellement perdu dans son auto-lamentation intérieure qu'il n'avait pas vu son majordome revenir. Ce dernier lui tendit un cendrier en inox avec un couvercle et semblait contrarié. Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, Naruto posa le cendrier sur la table de nuit et se pencha vers le visage aristocratique qui arborait une expression au bord de l'agonie.

Sasuke vit le visage hâlé se rapprocher du sien et, sans réfléchir, il le saisit entre ses paumes pour déposer ses lèvres sur cette bouche qui le tentait bien trop. Il avait besoin d'oublier l'assemblée de dindes gloussantes qu'il allait devoir supporter durant plusieurs semaines. Et Naruto serait parfait pour le distraire. Son baiser lui fut rendu avec gourmandise, leurs langues se rejoignant suavement pour se découvrir et s'apprivoiser.

Un grognement désapprobateur lui échappa quand le blond rompit le contact en se reculant doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés, et plongea directement dans deux lagons azurés et malicieux.

- Ça fait pas un petit peu désordre pour un prince charmant d'embrasser le majordome, non ?

- Sauf que je ne suis pas un prince charmant, et que je suis gay... ronchonna Sasuke.

- Et bien évidement, ton frère ne le sait pas, conclut Naruto.

Le regard blasé qu'il reçut fut une réponse en soi. La tête blonde fut secouée de gauche à droite, accompagnée d'un air faussement désapprobateur, avant que le propriétaire de la dite tête ne déclare d'un ton ferme :

- Il est presque minuit. Demain, réveil à huit heure trente. Donc, si tu veux avoir tes huit heures de sommeil, il faut que tu te couches maintenant.

Sans un mot et ne cachant nullement sa déception face au comportement du majordome, Sasuke se leva et se déshabilla entièrement, ne gardant que son boxer. Il prit le pyjama parfaitement repassé que son aîné avait déposé sur les couvertures et le roula en boule, le tordant dans tout les sens. Une fois cela fait, il le déplia, s'assurant qu'il était bien froissé, et le laissa choir au sol. Naruto, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, vit avec étonnement le brun se coucher en sous-vêtement, le pyjama abandonné au pied du lit.

Voyant que les yeux bleus naviguaient du tas de tissus à lui pour revenir encore sur le vêtement, et n'ayant aucunement envie de fournir une explication, le brun soupira et demanda :

- Tu comptes rester là jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

Un rire léger résonna dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que le blond ne s'approche du jeune homme étendu sous les couvertures.

- Je m'assure que tu ais bien tout ce que tu désires...

Un marmonnement indistinct lui répondit et Naruto se pencha vers la tête brune qui reposait sur l'oreiller.

- Je n'ai pas bien entendu...

Les onyx Uchiwennes le fusillèrent sur place avant qu'une voix ne lui réponde d'un ton où pointait la frustration.

- Un cul, il me manque un cul ! Un cul masculin ! J'ai vu de la dinde toute la journée, et là j'en ai marre ! Alors soit tu te couches là et tu prends ton pied, soit tu dégages et tu me fous la paix ! C'est assez clair comme désir ?!

Le sourire carnassier qui éclaira le visage de Naruto ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Se rapprochant encore plus près du visage furibond de Sasuke, le majordome susurra d'une voix suave :

- Ah, mais il y a un malentendu là. Je vais éclairer tout de suite ta lanterne. C'est moi qui aurait ton si joli derrière. Et inutile d'élargir ton terrain de chasse, j'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde que tu étais à moi ! Les paris sont ouverts et je ne compte pas perdre !

Sur ces mots, Naruto se releva et quitta la chambre, non sans lâcher un "Bonne nuit, Sasuke" moqueur à souhait. Blotti sur le matelas, Sasuke fixa, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le plafond qui le surplombait. Là, il avait un sérieux problème. Non seulement, il avait quinze filles qui lui courraient après et aucun moyen de leur échapper, mais en plus son majordome voulait lui aussi abuser de son corps. Bon, sur le principe il était d'accord. Mais, pas moyen qu'il soit Uke ! Il était un Seme, un pur, un dur, un vrai ! Son cul n'était certainement pas un accès libre. C'était totalement inenvisageable !

En plus, ce crétin se permettait de décréter qu'il était à lui, lui coupant toute possibilité de trouver son bonheur ailleurs... en prévenant par la même occasion tous les membres de l'équipe de ses préférences sexuelles. Mais dans quelle merde s'était-il donc fourré ? Craignant pour la seule virginité qu'il avait encore intacte, il alla fermer la porte de sa chambre à double tour et se recoucha, cherchant longtemps le sommeil en se tournant et se retournant dans le lit luxueux.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><span>Commentaires des auteures : <span>

Cette fois, on fait dans le beaucoup plus léger... mais Sasu va encore souffrir, entouré de toutes ces femmes !

Notre Itachi vous plaît ?

Et c'est Lili qui a presque tout fait ! voire tout en fait... elle est trop forte avec l'humour. Mais les idées sont majoritairement d'Yzan ! Vive le travail d'équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><span>Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :<span>

Sasu fronce les sourcils :

- Je suis Seme ? C'est pour vous faire pardonner de me lâcher en pâture à toutes ces dindes ?

Les deux auteures répondent avec un sourire angélique :

- Y'a un malentendu là... regarde le pairing ! Tout en haut de la page !

Sasu s'effondre et Itachi se précipite :

- Vite un docteur ! Sasu non, ne meurs pas ! Me laisse pas tout seul avec ces deux folles ! Sasuuuuuu !

Naru, qui a assisté à toute la scène, secoue la tête désespéré et soupire :

- Allez une petite review pour soutenir Sasu qui va encore souffrir ?

* * *

><p><span>Dans le prochain chapitre :<span>

" Je ne suis plus un débutant, j'en fais depuis dix ans."

"Tu es un garçon !"

" Enfin, petit frère, c'est juste pour montrer à tes prétendantes à quel point vos enfants seront magnifiques..."

"Tu crois pas que ce serait plus simple si tu étais honnête avec lui ?"

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 2 - Survivre en milieu hostile.


End file.
